La sombra de diamantes
by Sajit
Summary: El heredero de Bonnefoy y el menor de los hijos de Kirkland tienen la casualidad de compartir las mismas clases durante toda la carrera. Arthur tiene ambiciones, pero Francis, sueños. FrUK. De alguna forma inspirado en Cardverse.


Aquí mi pequeño aporte al evento de este año por los 111 años de no-matrimonio.

**AU:** Cardverse. O más bien, inspirado en Cardverse. Al principio ni siquiera iba a darle este enfoque a Cardverse. La idea era escribir algo en plan Juego de Tronos, pero no pudo ser.

**Pareja(s):** Francia/Inglaterra, Estados Unidos/Inglaterra, Francia/Liechtenstein, Italia/Mónaco, Prusia/[Hungría/Austria].

**Advertencias:** ¿Traición? Al principio quise hacer algo malvado que quebrara corazones, pero no me resultó. Seguramente no es lo que esperas. Intento resaltar mucho algunas personalidades y quizás sea molesto. Una referencia sin querer a Harry Potter.

Le puse a Países Bajos "Vincent T. Boerhaave" porque fue el primer apellido holandés que se me vino a la mente y quiero experimentar.

Pese a todo lo anterior, espero hacerles pasar un rato grato a pesar de la brevedad.

* * *

En la oscuridad del salón, con las cortinas azul rey corridas obstruyendo la luz. Arthur Kirkland se lame las heridas.

* * *

Manchester, Inglaterra.

El veinteañero se esconde un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja en un acto reflejo al ver su vista obstruida. Pasa la mirada azul una vez más por el documento. Está en el despacho de su padre aburrido a más no poder. La silla de cuero es cómoda, es el asiento perfecto, de hecho, podría pasar toda la tarde en esa silla pensando en una y mil cosas si no fuera por un detalle. Uno pequeñísimo pero que es vital tenerlo en consideración. Y es que el despacho de su padre junto a la silla ideal y los libros de Rimbaud vienen con su progenitor incluido.

Algunos graciosos le llamaban a él, François M. Bonnefoy, la sombra de diamantes. Para la mayoría, los respetuosos –temerosos e interesados–, era conocido como el príncipe de diamantes, haciendo alusión al poderío de su padre en la nueva industria y el número de ceros en su cuenta bancaria. Francis todavía no terminaba de decidir si le agradaba o no ese apelativo a su persona, si se siente alagado u ofendido. Divertido o furioso, de todas formas, a lo largo de los años ya se ha ido acostumbrando.

Arthur piensa que le queda. Como también piensa que le quedan esos pantalones de rayas, la bata blanca que se pone en el _laboratorio_ (que no es un laboratorio en sí, sino más bien el rincón donde el mayor de los hermanos Bonnefoy se permite jugar), y la chaqueta azul Prusia que llevó el otro día; aunque de esto último no hay necesidad de ventilar.

– ¿Francis?

El joven, que en ese momento solo miraba el cuadro detrás de la cabeza parlanchina de Paul Bonnefoy y movía la cabeza de tanto en tanto, sale de su estupor lo más disimuladamente posible.

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Me estás escuchando? –Lo escruta, sabe que no ha estado escuchando ninguna palabra que ha pronunciado con atención, lo delatan sus ojos, muy expresivos para un Bonnefoy. Para un futuro hombre de negocios. Se masajea las sienes con sus dedos índice y medio, está estresado, lamentablemente su hijo siempre termina siendo una víctima involuntaria.

– Por supuesto que lo hago –la misma respuesta de siempre. Alguien debería felicitarlo por su convincente tono de voz, incluso se puede percibir verídico enfado. No es que sea despreocupado o irresponsable, sencillamente siente que ha sido el destinatario de esta conversación demasiadas veces para su gusto y/o necesidad. Es siempre lo mismo: los negocios peligran, mantente alerta, presta atención, no pierdas la compostura, se amable con los demás miembros de otras familias.

– Bien, como te decía. Estamos en un periodo de fluctuante…

_Y ahí otra vez_.

Se decide a escuchar a medias. Contar cuantos pliegues tienen las pesadas cortinas doradas no ayuda a pasar el tiempo más rápido. Irá a anotar en su desgastada libreta roja el nuevo descubrimiento y planteará una nueva hipótesis en cuanto tenga tiempo libre.

Cambio de tema: los estudios, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Va en su segundo año, no le va mal, pero no lo suficientemente bien como para figurar entre los mejores, entiéndase Arthur Kirkland, la indiscutible lumbrera del curso. Es más, destaca más por su apariencia esbelta y sus comentarios que casi llegan a rozar la insolencia que por otra cosa.

Francis no la busca, pero tampoco la rechaza. El respeto muchas veces se debe a la fama, la fama bien manejada conlleva simpatía.

* * *

La relación empezó sin grandes complicaciones. La confesión tuvo lugar en una de esas citas de estudio en la biblioteca de la universidad, se quedaron mirando en silencio, Arthur se lo dijo en un susurro, François le respondió con un tartamudeo. Ambos se sonrojaron, nadie ajeno a la burbuja se dio cuenta.

(Cosa que se agradece por parte de ambos, uno más a regañadientes pero al fin y al cabo de acuerdo)

Mantienen una determinada compostura en público. Kirkland, por supuesto, es el más insistente en este aspecto. A Bonnefoy nunca le ha molestado su bisexualidad pero sabe que afecta su imagen, una cosa que su sexto sentido le dice que tiene que cuidar recelosamente.

Si hay algo que Arthur nunca entenderá respecto a su novio –y que le parece fascinante– es que a pesar de siempre tener una opinión y argumentos en un tema, no le llame la atención la carrera. Algo en lo que él, personalmente, se ha enfocado en cuerpo y alma.

La única vez que le preguntó, recibió un "no siempre estás del lado correcto" agridulce, con olor a irritación contenida. No volvió a cuestionarlo de forma directa. Arthur está al tanto la verdadera vocación de Francis, pero no el motivo de su matrícula en la facultad de leyes, de todas formas sabe que su curiosidad será saciada a su debido tiempo.

* * *

Están en el cuarto de Francis leyendo en silencio. Es la primera vez de Kirkland en –el territorio de diamantes– la mansión Bonnefoy, por lo que no puede evitar levantar la vista del libro y estudiar su alrededor.

No difiere mucho a su cuarto en cuestión de tamaño, las paredes son de un amarillo mostaza no agresivo, el techo blanco inmaculado, un reloj con apariencia pesada cuelga en el lado opuesto de la cama, el librero nutrido de títulos de distintas áreas –desde Isaac Asimov hasta John Rawls, de la Biblia a Nietzsche; poemas, ensayos, enciclopedias y diccionarios camuflados– adorna algunas secciones de pared, el armario de maderas presumiblemente nobles a una esquina, el escritorio cargado de papeles en la otra, la mesa contigua a la ventana en la cual descansa una especie de vasija de cuello largo y encorvado junto a otros artilugios (seguramente donde el joven príncipe pasaba las tardes de domingo jugando con distintos gases), el más que esperable espejo de cuerpo entero colgado, un par de fotografías enmarcadas, extravagantes lámparas de gas…

– ¿A qué viene esa exhaustiva inspección de mi cuarto, señor Kirkland? ¿Le gusta lo que ve? –cejas levantadas y sonrisa divertida.

Kirkland vuelve en sí, como si de un sueño se tratase, ni siquiera lo está mirando, pero sabe que en los ojos azules se expande el brillo malicioso de sé-lo-que-estabas-haciendo y no atina a hacer otra cosa más que tomar el color de las rosas que descansan en el cuarto de Monique desde la tarde anterior.

– ¿Me podría atrever a concluir con esa reacción suya que usted afirma lo anteriormente insinuado?

El tono burlesco le irrita, pero no lo suficiente como para enojarse. Es de esas cosas que hacen a François ser Francis, y a Francis ser François. Las mejillas le siguen ardiendo, inclusive un poco más que segundos preliminares, pero se las arregla de manera casi homérica para mirarle a los ojos y modular con un encogimiento de hombros, como restándole importancia:

– Ciertamente es un cuarto muy curioso.

Vuelven a la lectura luego de un coqueteo silencioso. El profesor Cavendish no perdona, y la idea era tener el texto leído antes de la hora del té para luego empezar con el desarrollo.

* * *

Montados en sus esqueléticas bicicletas van descendiendo a toda velocidad por la avenida principal, el hecho de que no vayan llegando tarde se debe a otra de las hazañas de Kirkland.

A Arthur el cabello se le levanta y aplasta, a Francis le baila en el aire como a una sirena cualquiera.

Tienen esa mala costumbre de perder la compostura cuando están con el otro, volverse niños, ancianos, delincuentes, policías, enemigos y aliados en una margen de apenas dos milésimas de segundos. Como si a cada juego, cambiaran de piel.

Francis piensa que Arthur es cómo una serpiente. No lo dice por la mirada verde, o más bien, no lo dice sólo por la mirada verde.

La serpiente es uno de los símbolos mitológicos más antiguos y extendidos. En algunos mitos, la serpiente es un simbolismo de la sabiduría e inmortalidad; en otros, sin embargo, simbolizan la tentación, muerte y oscuridad. Arthur es ambos. Arthur es venenoso sin proponérselo. Arthur cuando tiene algo en mente lo consigue. Arthur, si quiere, puede hacer tu vida imposible detrás de su máscara de buenos modales y sonrisas cordiales.

Si Kirkland estuviera consiente de los pensamientos de Bonnefoy, soltaría un "no me eches tantas flores, el verdadero peligro eres tú con tu mente tan dispersa", pero como por supuesto no lo sabe, y si lo sabe no lo dice, las palabras no son pronunciadas.

Cuando visualizan el portón pesado, disminuyen gradualmente la velocidad.

* * *

– Lovino me propuso matrimonio –dice Monique de la nada, pulsando el botón del reloj que marca el cambio de turno.

– ¿Y qué le respondiste? –pregunta su hermano, que luego de pensarlo un breve momento, ordena a su torre que proteja a su cortesana.

– Le dije que sí –Francis se detiene y la mira. Su hermana siempre ha sido mas madura que él, pero ahora mismo se siente un niño jugando a los enamorados.

– Mis más sinceras felicidades para ambos.

– Gracias.

La flecha de Francis está al borde de caerse, pero no es lo suficientemente merecedor de importancia por el momento. Las sonrisas son sinceras, la felicidad genuina.

* * *

Las amistades de Kirkland siempre eran útiles, entre ellos estaban Kiku Honda, Alan Gallagher, Vincent T. Boerhaave y Alfred F. Jones. Por eso mismo a mucha gente no le pareció extraña su cercanía con Bonnefoy, que a pesar de no ser tan influyente políticamente, contaba con un par de empresas que en los últimos años habían ido ganando cierto prestigio en el Reino Unido, Francia y Alemania.

Se venía venir el poderío de los diamantes; y Arthur, quien soñaba con codearse con la plutocracia de la misma forma que sus ancestros lo hicieron, será el que les abra las puertas si eso significa tener beneficios a la larga.

(Las desventajas de ser el hermano menor y quererse hacer conocer)

Todavía no decide si su relación romántica con el heredero dificulta o ayuda a sus fines de hacerse un lugar en la nueva oligarquía.

Y eso es lo que más duele.

* * *

– Alfred, sinceramente, no creo que debas.

Matthew Williams era el primo de Alfred Jones, y era más conocido por su rol de consejero que por su secreta pasión al maple. En otra ocasión habría dicho que adelante, que se parara frente al chico y le confesara lo que sentía como si de un cuento de hadas se tratase. Pero esta no es una situación cualquiera, era nada menos que el novio de su mejor amigo –uno de los pocos que había hecho desde su llegada a Cambridge–.

Sabe lo que significa y el cómo le afectará.

Williams cree sostiene firmemente sin dudar que su amigo no se merece ese destino, pero para la desgracia de muchos, el mundo no se rige según lo que diga Williams o en lo que se crea correcto y justo.

* * *

Para Francis los siguientes meses, ahora que los analiza en la tranquilidad de su habitación, transcurrieron como en sepia. Fueron al teatro, Francis apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Arthur. Trajeron el pastel de bodas de Monique y Lovino. Hicieron el amor. En el penúltimo semestre se enteraron de la homosexualidad de Alfred. Fueron de picnic y a Francis lo picó una abeja, Arthur se burló. Pese a los consejos de Matthew, Alfred se le declaró a Arthur. Arthur cortó su relación con François e inició una nueva con Jones. Francis escribe una carta. Francis se empieza a encerrar en sí mismo. Francis toma las riendas de la empresa y se muda a Alemania por motivos de conectividad. Francis se hace amigo de su socio Gilbert. Francis conoce a Lily. El poderío de los diamantes crece, los bolsillos se llenan. Nace el primer hijo de Monique, es bautizado Leonardo. En medio de la época dorada, Paul Bonnefoy fallece.

* * *

Lily sabe lo de Arthur –por supuesto que lo sabe, todo el asunto Kirkland es una de las cosas que marcó la vida de su prometido de esa forma en que solamente un amor fulminante y sincero puede marcar–, razón por la que le pasa la mano por el brazo a Francis y le mira a los ojos de esa manera casi maternal que tiene. Cree entender los demonios que atormentan a Bonnefoy, pero sabe que lo único que puede hacer es brindar su compañía, es una batalla en la cual François no necesita escudero.

– Estaré a tu lado, todo saldrá bien.

– No estoy seguro de estar preparado, Lily.

– Quizás ya va siendo hora de enfrentar a tu pasado.

Es de esos momentos en los que François se deja ver vulnerable y deja salir al verdadero Francis, al sentimental que no debe ser expuesto a los enemigos.

* * *

Ha llegado por sí mismo a la conclusión de que no puede dormir.

Pero es que cierra los ojos y lo ve a él, con su contextura delgada, la barbilla en alto… y la mirada cargada de sentido.

Sabe lo que piensa, lo que calla. O eso supone.

¿Habrá cambiado en algo la personalidad de Francis? Repasa una vez más la escena, como un viejo vinilo, hasta quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, experimenta una sensación nueva e insólita: la dureza de los ojos azules y el sentimiento de lejanía a pesar de estar uno al lado del otro.

François Bonnefoy desprende frío y a nadie parece afectarle salvo a él.

* * *

La carta de la reina de espadas en posición normal representa a una mujer que ha llegado al conocimiento tras un camino de sufrimiento y dolor. Una mujer que deja atrás sus angustias y dolores personales; que ahora levanta su espada sin pena alguna, asumiendo un camino de errores y confusiones. Sabe lo que quiere hacer y lo llevará a cabo sin duda alguna. Usa su inteligencia hasta el extremo, se obliga a encontrar oportunidades donde otros ven terreno estéril.

La reina de espadas es la figura de la comunicación: muchos problemas se solucionan mediante el dialogo y el acercamiento de posturas enfrentadas.

Hay que tener cuidado, la rabia, el dolor y la perdida pueden llevarle a la sabiduría y el conocimiento, o bien pueden hacerle emocionalmente insensible.

Sin embargo, cuando la reina de espadas está en posición invertida, tenemos lo peor de la reina, una mujer solitaria a la que todos han abandonado. Puede ser una persona (normalmente del género femenino) manipuladora y dispuesta a causar daño a los demás. Causa daño a otros para no sentirse sola en el sufrimiento.

* * *

_A mi querida reina de picas:_

_No seré tan bueno como tú con las palabras, no puedo jugar con ellas como juego con, por ejemplo, los colores; pero si te conozco de la manera en que creo conocerte, sé, y tengo la certeza, que entenderás tanto las reflexiones plasmados como las ocultas de esta carta de la misma forma en que siempre me has interpretado. ¿Sabes? Tienes esa escalofriante capacidad de enterarte de mis pensamientos inclusive antes que yo._

_Cuando nos presentaron personalmente en esa fiesta de la facultad, tuve la sensación de conocerte. No por saber de antemano que eras mi compañero de clases –de todas formas, ¿cómo no conocerte? Eras el cerebro de la generación, por el amor de dios, los profesores te bañaban en halagos– sino por el gusto que sentía a tu lado, la sensación de que todo estaba en orden, la renacida juventud… (mancha ilegible)_

_Al final resultó que no eres mi soberana, ¿eso significa que nuestro tiempo –el que tú y yo compartimos– debe ser oculto junto a fotografías en alguna caja al fondo del armario? ¿Ya me has despachado de tus sueños? (Porque yo no lo he hecho, no tengo la fuerza, ayúdame). Pese a tus palabras, sé que para ti signifiqué algo más que una boca, la magnitud aún tengo que reajustarla, pero hubo, es de ese tipo de cosas que sabes que son así porque simplemente sí._

_No me estoy despidiendo, no por siempre._

_Has levantado los muros, quizás en nuestra próxima vida, o a la siguiente de esa, naceremos dentro de un mismo reino, las barreras se cerraran a nuestros lados y seremos libres de amarnos por cinco minutos o la eternidad entera si es lo que quieres; solo te pido que recuerdes que dentro del número uno y dos hay una cantidad infinita de números._

_Sinceramente tuyo, desde el borde de una torre,_

_El rey de diamantes._

* * *

Una vez, sentado con Gilbert en el pórtico de una cabaña, él le contó sobre sus penas de amor.

De la vez en que se enamoró de una muchacha de cabellos castaños que le caían grácilmente en los hombros y mirada verdosa, llena de aventura. El cómo fueron amigos desde pequeños pero él nunca se atrevió a confesarse, razón que lo llevó a ser testigo del florecimiento de su romance con un pianista que luego ganará gran prestigio por todo el continente.

Francis se preguntó si su prometida también tendría un nombre que susurrar durante las noches nostálgicas de desvelos. No se encontraba celoso, más bien, sería correcto afirmar que sentía un poco de reproche hacía su persona. Su compromiso con la pequeña Zwingli fue apresurado y pensando en gran parte de forma estratégica, pero eso no significa que no le tenga aprecio. La ama, pero no de la manera en que amó (ama) a Arthur. Entre ellos no existe esa química fulminante ni ese salvajismo de alguna extraña forma afectuoso, mas sí hay respeto, cariño, responsabilidad y comodidad.

Lili le hace bien.

– Algunos serán reverenciados y otros olvidados. Algunos morirán en soledad mientras otros en gracia. A algunos el tiempo los llevará hacía abajo, a la vez que otros serán vitoreados en sus días. Algunos de nosotros seremos soñadores, mientras otros simplemente desapareceremos. Y algunos tomarán todo lo que puedan, de la misma forma en que otros tirarán todo por la borda. Algunos serán golpeados mientras otros se resisten a doblegarse.(1)

– Nunca creí que "algunos" podríamos ser tantos.

– De todas formas, al final todos vamos a bajo tierra de la misma forma.

* * *

Son dos niños rubios tomados de las manos, uno de mirada brillante, el otro teñida de misterio, riendo y jugando sin preocupaciones. Les espera un largo camino, un nuevo intento para dos almas gemelas, que se jactan de saberlo todo pero no saben nada, para estar unidas.

_Dame la mano y danzaremos, dame la mano y me amarás_.(2)

* * *

1\. Versos de We all go the same (Radical Face).

2\. Gabriela Mistral.

* * *

El verso de Gabriela Mistral es porque el 7 de abril se celebró su natalicio.

Cualquier error ortográfico, crítica (destructiva o constructiva), u opinión será bienvenida ya sea en review, mensaje o señal de humo.

Imaginen en este espacio la cara de luna cómplice de whatsapp.

:)


End file.
